1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to a high speed electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
Technological advances in computer processors and memory impact the interconnection systems that couple the processors or memory to other components. One such technological advance is the increased speed of computer systems. The interconnect system must precisely control the electrical characteristics in order to interact properly with the processors or memory of these high speed computer systems.
While precisely controlling the electrical characteristics of the connector for compatibility, the design of the connector must also consider mechanical requirements such as high pin count, high pin density, low insertion force and low profile. The design of the connector must also be compatible with the processes used in making electronic assemblies, such as surface mount technology (SMT). Also important, the interconnection system must be cost effective.
One affect of these technological advances involves the desired characteristic impedance of the interconnection system. Current technology generally demands that the interconnection system exhibit a technology generally demands that the interconnection system exhibit a characteristic impedance of approximately 50 ohms. Future requirements, however, may require certain interconnection systems to exhibit lower characteristic impedance values, such as approximately 25-30 ohms. The interconnection system must match the characteristic impedance of the entire system, or risk the integrity of the signals that pass through. Mismatch can cause reflections that degrade the sub-nanosecond edge rates of the signals.
One solution to lowering the characteristic impedance of the connector utilizes bent contacts. The bend creates different pitch values on the mounting side and mating side of the connector. On the mounting side, for example, the contacts could have a common pitch, such as 0.050xe2x80x2 for attachment to a printed circuit board (PCB). On the mating side, the pitch could have a smaller value. While the smaller pitch value may decrease the characteristic impedance of the connector, this solution introduces other problems. In order to accommodate the bend, the contact must be longer. The longer contact could exhibit a greater inductance and could potentially create an impedance mismatch with other parts of the contact. The longer contact sacrifices the profile height of the connector. Finally, the bending process could potentially fracture the contact.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical connector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector compatible with future electronic systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tunable electrical connector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a controlled impedance electrical connector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector with a low characteristic impedance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a high speed electrical connector that maintains a common contact pitch.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a surface mounted, high speed electrical connector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a high pin count, high speed electrical connector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a high contact density, high speed electrical connector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a low profile, high speed electrical connector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cost effective high speed electrical connector.
These and other objects are achieved, in one aspect of the present invention, by an electrical connector having an insulative housing, a plurality of signal contacts, and a plurality of ground or power contacts, wherein the connector exhibits a characteristic impedance of less than approximately 50 ohms.
These and other objects are achieved, in another aspect of the present invention, by an electrical connector, comprising: an insulative housing; a plurality of first contacts; and a plurality of second contacts angled relative to the first contacts.
These and other objects are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by an electrical connector, comprising: an insulative housing; a plurality of first contacts; a plurality of second contacts, each having an edge disposed adjacent an edge or side of one of the first contacts.
These and other objects are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by a method of making an electrical connector. The method includes the steps of: providing an insulative housing; providing a plurality of signal contacts; providing a plurality of ground or power contacts; inserting the signal contacts into the insulative housing; inserting the ground or power contacts into the insulative housing so that an edge of each ground or power contact is positioned adjacent one of the signal contacts. The electrical connector exhibits a desired characteristic impedance.